


Under a Star Streaked Sky

by BlazingKairi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reunions, Spoilers, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingKairi/pseuds/BlazingKairi
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR MSQ, SAMURAI QUESTLINE, AND POSSIBLE OTHER SPOILERS!**The Warrior of Light had been called to Kugane to aid in catching a wanted criminal by the name of  Ugetsu. Of all the things she expected to see in Kugane, he wasn't one of them.





	Under a Star Streaked Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately need to relieve some of this love for Estinien o-o This was typed completely on my phone, since my laptop screen went out T.T 
> 
> My WoL is used, but feel free to imagine your own in her place :D
> 
> Constructive criticism is definitely welcome, considering this is my first piece of wiring in a few years!

Walking the markets of Kugane, there were always unique sights and smells that made Stellas stomach growl with excitement. There was also a wide variety of crafting materials not found elsewhere. She stopped at a market stall with all different types of clothing and fabrics, picking out a few new garments before a heavenly smell found its way to her nose. She turned to the food stall a few down from her, strolling over and picking out her food with a smile. She had been in Kugane for a while now, aiding the Sekisegumi to capture a much wanted criminal, the first student of Musosai. No matter what weapon she seemed to wield, she was always able to help, and tales of her skill with the Katana didn't take long to reach the shores of Hingashi once she finished her training with Master Musosai. _How fitting it would be, the first and last pupil facing off to determine the fate of Hingashi._

She sat on a bench next to the stall she ordered her food from, a gust of wind blowing her black and red hair into her face. She had wore her hair down, instead of neatly back in her usual ponytail, letting the curls fall over her shoulder. She pushed her bangs from her face, and suddenly spotted a silver haired Elezen at a stall across from her. She smiled, before blinking her eyes a few times, shaking her head. _Could he truly be here, of all places?_  

Her eyes didn't deceive her, and a smile came to her face along with a warmth in her cheeks, her order long forgotten. He turned slightly, making the side of his face visible. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest, but gave her just enough courage to get on her feet and walk over to him. Stella leaned up against the wood of the stall, teasingly saying to the taller Elezen in front of her “Even half way across the world, familiar faces always seem to find me.” With a smile plastered on her face, her eyes met his as he looked over the small miq'ote woman, failing to hide a smile of his own “Aye, it would seem so.” He said, giving a small chuckle

Walking through the streets of Kugane with Estinien was different, but she welcomed his company. They had been walking for nearly a bell, chatting about anything coming to mind. From the end of the Dragonsong War, to the death of Zenos Yae Galvus, if either had met any interesting people along the way. Stella had mentioned that once she was done aiding the Sekisegumi, she was headed to Yanxia to check in and see how Lord Hien was getting along with the rebuilding process. For the first time in what seemed like ages, she was able to relax. It was just so easy for her to relax around Estinien. When she was with him, she always felt safe, not because she couldn't protect herself, but because she knew he would always have her back, never backing down from whatever threat faced them.

  
“What brings you to Kugane?” She asked after they had sat on a bench facing the ocean. The stars always looked beautiful from the docks, she had found herself coming here almost every night that since she had been in Kugane. Stella glanced over at him, seeing him eyeing the stars just as she was.

The last time she had seen him was in her room in Ala Mhigo the night of Zenos death. Lyse had wanted to keep the Scions close, not that they planned on going anywhere just yet. He had snuck into her window, shocking her awake with a kiss to her forehead. He ended up staying until dawn, but quickly departed before anyone else could notice his presence. Stellas cheeks felt warm at the memory and she was sure he would notice. Estinien shook his head slightly and shrugged “I am on my way to the Azim Steppe. Though seeing you the night before my departure tis a welcome surprise.” Was that a hint of excitement she detected in his voice? She smiled, seeing a star streak across the sky. _Is tonight the night the Skywatchers spoke of? The shower of stars..?_ She couldn't remember, but made a wish anyways.

A few moments in silence went by before she smiled softly, looking up at the Elezen, who even when seated was much taller than her. “How about a race?” Stella asked him, her tail swishing behind her mischievously, a competitive look in her eyes. He smirked, raising an eyebrow “Oh? Where to?” he questioned, a look of amusement playing across his face. She pointed to a tall tower with green roofing “To the top of Kugane Tower!” she practically shouted, standing up and stretching her arms out in front of her “Unless you aren't up to it, that is.” She smirked, her ears twitching slightly with amusement. Estinien stood, looking confidently into her eyes, a smirk plastered on the cocky Dragoons face “And what do I get for winning?” he asked confidently, stretching his arms over his head. Stella raised a loosely fisted hand to the side of her head in thought before smiling “The victor can ask one question that can't be denied, or make one request that can't be refused” She said with a long stretch onto her tiptoes, her tail standing on end. Estiniens smirk grew wider “Deal.” She shook her head “Oh, no, you misunderstand. You can't just jump to the top, you have to play fair!” she laughed, hearing him chuckle with her. He only nodded, turning to walk to the tower.

 

……....

 

Standing at the bottom of Kugane Tower Stella looked up to the top with a confident grin, glancing towards Estinien. “Ready?” she asked, getting a nod in reply. Her purple and blue odd eyes dilated, routing the quickest way to the top, Estinien readied beside her before she shouted “And…Go!” Jumping quickly from platform to platform before going onto the first bit of roofing. Estinien was already ahead, having no trouble getting up the side of the tower. She picked up the pace, quickly closing the distance between the two. She flipped onto a platform that stuck out farther than the others and smiled confidently. They were almost to the top, and Estinien still had the lead. Pushing off with all her strength, she quickly flipped directly over Estinien, a smirk on her lips as she made eye contact with him, landing on the top of the tower. “Yes!” she exclaimed, an excited smile on her lips “I finally beat you! I guess I do still remember all those lessons” she laughed, sitting down and looking across Kugane, enjoying the lights. Estinien joined her after a moment of disbelief. “You wont be so lucky next time, dear warrior.” Estinien said with a determined voice before giving her a small smile. He laid on his back beside where she sat, looking to the stars once more.

Stella laid back beside him, looking first at Estinien, then to the sky. It was a few moments before he broke the silence “The view is definitely better from up here.” Estinien said in a soft voice, beginning to lose himself in thought. She only smiled, shifting onto her elbow, her gaze once more moving to the Elezen beside her “This is my favorite place in Kugane. When I have a lot on my mind, I often find myself coming here.” Estinien nodded in agreement, listening rather than speaking. She laid herself back beside him once more to find one of his arms had snaked it’s way behind her without her noticing. Her cheeks suddenly felt blazing hot, her voice lost not entirely of her own will.

It felt like nearly a bell before Estinien spoke again “What is your request or question?” he asked, a hint of nervous anticipation in his voice. She smiled, thinking for a few moments “I want you to…well..” she said nervously, suddenly unable to find words. She was the Warrior of Light, she could face Primals, even Bahamut and not bat an eye, yet when it came to a certain silvery haired Elezen she couldn't help but be filled with butterflies and feel as though her tongue were tied into a knot.

She sighed, collecting her thoughts a moment. As she opened her mouth to speak again, she felt a warmth on her lips, and was surprised to find Estinien had pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, her arms finding their way around his neck, pressing herself closer to him. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip before finding it's way in to explore every part of her mouth. He was rough, but Stella put up no resistance, tilting her head to allow him better access. His lips were definitely softer than she remembered, and she tightened her arms around his neck, launching an attack of her own. They stayed glued to each other, sharing a few tender moments before pulling apart. Their breathing had become heavy, and she laid her head on his shoulder, wishing that this night would never end.

Estinien laid his cheek on top of her head, one arm around her waist as he laid beside her. She cuddled closer to him, enjoying the rare affection she was receiving. Ever since slaying Nidhogg for the final time, she had noticed a more relaxed demeanor from the usually snarky dragoon, not that she hadn't noticed his soft spot for her long ago. It still warmed her heart to see that he was no longer blinded by his need for revenge. She smiled, nuzzling closer to him. “Now, what was your question, dear warrior” Estinien asked her, a small smile on his lips. She remained silent for a few moments, before she couldn’t deny the sudden question rising in her throat “When you return to Eorzea…Will you come see me at Rhalgars Reach?” she asked hesitantly, a hopeful sigh escaping her lips. He simply chuckled in response “I could do much and more, if you so desire.” He whispered into her hair, making her ears twitch against his cheek in response. “After I finish my business to the Steppe, perhaps I could return for longer than a night.” He clarified, noticing her confusion. His hand found its way down to her hip and pulled her closer. Stella could only nod and look back to the sky, seeing dozens of stars streaking through the sky. “I’ll hold you to that, you know.” She chuckled lightly before they fell into silence, watching as the stars lit up the night sky.

 

….

 

It was nearly sunrise when Stella woke to warm lips being pressed against her head. She quickly sat up, grabbing his hand before he could jump away. “Estinien..” she almost whispered, gaining his attention. He looked back into her bright purple and blue eyes, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands into his. “Estelle..” the sound of him saying her name sent a small shiver down her spine “I always shall return. Never doubt that.” He smiled softly at her. She nodded, leaning in and pressing her lips to his. Their kiss was brief, yet she felt her hearts pace quicken. Dawn suddenly broke over the sea, and Stella smiled up at the Dragoon, his hair shining in the sudden sunlight. He stood, but just as he was about to jump away, he looked back at her over his shoulder, a soft smile on his lips “Until next time, dear warrior.” She waved, a smile on her face, yet her chest feeling a sudden weight. She watched as he jumped into the now sun streaked sky, smiling as she laid back on the rooftop, watching the sun rise over the sea.


End file.
